One Moon, One Destiny
by OnceUponanAnime
Summary: What if the Silver Crystal revived Serena after the Moon Kingdom's fall and Queen Serenity tasked Goku and his family with taking care of her until she and the other scouts to save the Earth? When Serena vanishes from their lives one day, they do everything they can to reunite their family; inadvertently entangling themselves and their friends with her destiny. Bad summary I know.
1. Chapter 1: End of An Era

**One Moon, One Destiny**

**A/N: Hello Fanfiction World! I am proud to present my long overdue Fanfiction fic debut! I've read a ton of stories—I'll admit, my social life is abysmal—but this is my very first story****. T****his fic will follow the events of the Sailor Moon anime and possible some tidbits of info from the manga and a few events from the Dragon Ball Z anime.**

**Please note that the title is only temporary as I have every intention of changing it when I finally come up with one I deem to be good enough.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd be very rich.**

**Now without further ado…Let the story BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The end of an Era

One well timed attack was all it took to bring her kingdom and the Silver Millennium to an end. From where she lay on an overturned column, Queen Serenity silently cried. Her marble and crystal world lay in ruins, her people dead. Had it just been her court that had been killed, she could live—albeit regretfully. But the one person she could not live without was also dead: her dear daughter Serena.

Cut down by the ruler of the Negaverse, Queen Serenity had been too late to save her. Her daughter had died with the one she loved: Prince Darien of Earth. Though she blamed him not, Prince Darien had been the reason that the attack had happened. The initiator of the attack had been a member of his court, a woman by the name of Beryl who believed that by destroying the Moon Kingdom that the Prince of Earth would be hers.

Queen Serenity had had no choice but to use the Silver Imperium Crystal to end the battle and seal the evil forces away. But the choice had come at a cost, she could not seal the evil forces away without sealing her daughter and her court away, likewise she could not destroy one without destroying the other; both sides now locked inside the Silver Imperium Crystal. As if sealing her own daughter away hadn't been enough of a cost, she used up the majority of her strength in the process.

Queen Serenity now had a choice to make: she could either send them all to be reborn anew, or she could use the crystal to vanquish the enemy once and for all. No matter her choice though, she would end up using the last of her strength and would pass away. Her heart against the second option, she was left with only one choice.

"Queen Serenity?"

Turning her head, Queen Serenity's blue eyes fell on the speaker: a black cat with red eyes and an upturned gold crescent moon on her forehead. Beside the black cat was a white cat with blue eyes and a similar crescent moon on his head. Behind both cats was the only member of her court who survived the attack: the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. Tasked with guarding the Space-Time Door, it was no surprise that she survived the attack. Seeing tears in their eyes, the Moon Queen gave them a sad smile.

"Luna, Artemis, Pluto, I'm afraid that my time is up," Queen Serenity said. "When I use the Silver Crystal to send everyone to be reborn, I will die."

Both cats shook their heads, their tears falling freely. "There must be another way your majesty!" the white Artemis insisted, his voice hopeful.

Queen Serenity gave a sad chuckle. "I'm afraid that there isn't any other choice," she said. She looked at the small, round crystal she held in her hand. "Right now, Serena and the others are trapped in the crystal and if they remain that way, they'll never be reborn. But if I use my remaining strength, I can give Serena and everyone a chance to live again."

"But they won't remember anything, will they?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"No, they won't," Queen Serenity confirmed. "But one day they will, when evil forces return." She fixed her blue gaze on the cats. "Promise me you'll watch over Serena and reunite her with the other scouts when the time comes; they will be our only hope."

The two cats nodded. "We will," they promised.

Queen Serenity turned her gaze to Sailor Pluto, tasking her with the biggest responsibility. "When the deed is done, the crystal will probably revive Serena so please take her to a man by the name of Goku on Dalia. Until she is old enough to protect herself, it will fall on him to keep her safe; if he can't keep her safe, then no one can."

Nodding, Sailor Pluto bowed to her queen. "She will be in good hands, this I swear."

Holding up the crystal, Queen Serenity channeled the last of her strength to the crystal. Pink light flared out of the crystal as it floated upward. Under the rays of light, millions of orbs of light began floating up to the world that was Earth; the souls of her people and her enemies free once more.

One orb in particular floated down toward the moon rather than following the path of the others. Her eyes locked onto the orb, Queen Serenity watched as it erupted into ribbons of gold light. When the light faded, it left a baby wrapped in a sparkling white blanket with wisps of golden blond hair on her head.

Seeing her daughter, tears once again flowed freely from Queen Serenity's eyes as she began to drift away. "Farewell Serena…perhaps…we will meet again," she murmured. Her eyes falling shut, she let out one last breath before passing on to the next life; the Crescent wand she held vanishing in a burst of pink light.

Their queen gone, the three survivors closed their eyes and said a prayer for Queen Serenity to find peace in the afterlife. For several minutes, there was no sound—a stark contrast to the lively sounds of the ball only an hour earlier.

Shaking off her sorrow, Sailor Pluto knelt down and scooped the infant into her arms. "The Moon Princess is reborn," she murmured.

Luna nodded. "The Silver Crystal must have recognized her spirit and chose to have her reborn immediately," she said. "Just like Queen Serenity thought."

Artemis looked over at their Queen, confused by her last requests. "Why would Queen Serenity send Serena to Dalia and the others to Earth?" he asked.

Sailor Pluto looked up at Earth as she replied, "She must have thought it best to keep them separated until the time came for them to be reunited. The enemy would never even think to consider that Queen Serenity would separate her daughter from her court."

"But how will we reunite them if they're on different worlds?" Luna asked.

Sailor Pluto simply shrugged, readjusting the bundle in her arms. "I'm afraid that I do not know, but we must have faith that destiny will find a way," she stated, fairly certain that she would be the one to take the princess to Earth one day. She knelt down to the cats' level. "Time to go."

Casting a glance at their Queen, the two cats reluctantly climbed onto the Guardian of Time's shoulders. "Goodbye your majesty," they said.

Rising, Sailor Pluto dipped her head to her Queen. "Rest in peace Queen Serenity," she murmured. Turning around, she, the cats and the Moon Princess vanished from the once glorious Moon Kingdom.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya'll think? Love it? Hate it? Think it's worth continuing?**

**Please let me know what ya'll thought in a review. Till next time!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Serena's New Home

One Moon, One Destiny

**A/N: Sorry I made you all wait so long for this chapter. The chapter's been essentially ready for weeks now, but school got in the way of me editing this for the longest time.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Chapter 2: Serena's New Home

Emerging in the Dalia countryside, the difference between it and the landscape of the Moon Kingdom was very apparent to Sailor Pluto and the two cats. While the Moon Kingdom had had lush gardens, it's greenery paled in comparison to the green countryside that stood before them. Looking at the landscape, Luna and Artemis felt their hearts clench as they remembered their home world Planet Mau. Though it had been ages since it was destroyed, they vividly remembered the rolling green hills of their world. The location may have been different, but the sweet smell of nature remained the same.

"Any ideas how we find this Goku?" Sailor Pluto inquired, snapping the two felines out of their reverie.

"From what Queen Serenity told us, he is the strongest warrior on Dalia," Artemis said. "That being said, search for the strongest Ki on the world and you should find him."

Surveying their location for a moment, Sailor Pluto determined that the strongest Ki source was close by and started in its direction. She was quite curious as to who this Goku was and why her queen had decided to entrust her daughter to him. She couldn't ask her queen before she died as it would have been rude and wrong to question a deathbed request. While she could ask the two cats on her shoulders about the matter, she decided she would ask the man himself. Before she even considered handing the princess over to the man, she would find out his connection to the lunar royalty and make sure that the princess would be in good hands.

Within minutes, the quartet found themselves approaching a quaint stone and wood home that featured a white dome building that connected to the main structure. Smoke rose up out of the chimney of the dome, along with a delicious aroma. Smelling fish, Luna and Artemis' eyes brightened.

Feeling the cats' excitement, Sailor Pluto picked up the pace. "If all goes well, you'll get to eat some of that food," she stated.

"What do you mean by 'if all goes well'?" Luna asked.

Sailor Pluto stopped a few yards from the home. "I mean that Queen Serenity just assumed that this Goku would take Serena into his home," she said. "We have no guarantee that he'll agree to take the princess."

Luna opened her mouth to protest, only to realize that Pluto was right. They had no guarantee that Goku would take Serena into his home and protect her. Though Queen Serenity seemed certain that he would, that meant very little at the moment. She also realized for the first time, that aside from the fact that he was the strongest warrior on Dalia, she and Artemis knew nothing about Goku. Luna chose to keep that last fact to herself, as she was quite certain that Sailor Pluto would ignore Queen Serenity's request altogether if she found that the two feline advisors knew nothing about Goku.

Sensing Luna's hesitation and most likely coming to the same realization, Artemis interjected, "We must have faith in what Queen Serenity said. She seemed certain that Goku would take Serena and be able to protect her, therefore we must believe it as well."

"I hope he does," Sailor Pluto stated. "Otherwise we'll have to think of something to do with the princess."

Not giving them a chance to reply, Sailor Pluto closed the gap between them and the house. Taking a deep breath, she reached out to ring the doorbell. She turned her gaze to the two cats while she waited for an answer. "Let me do the talking."

Before Luna and Artemis could comment, the door opened to reveal a pretty woman with black hair tied in a bun and black eyes. For a moment, the two women said nothing as the woman examined them. The fact that a woman answered the door complicated things a bit; now Sailor Pluto would have to convince two people to take her princess. Sailor Pluto noticed the woman's eyes widen at the sight of the baby; only one logical explanation for that coming to her mind.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, meeting her gaze.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Before I answer that, I would like to tell you that this is not your husband's child," she replied. The woman looked both surprised and relieved at the sudden comment, proving that Pluto had been right. "But I am here to see Goku; is he here?"

The woman nodded. "Wait right here and I'll fetch him." Getting a nod in response, she retreated inside to fetch her husband.

"How did you know she was thinking that Serena was Goku's?" Artemis asked.

Both Sailor Pluto and Luna rolled their eyes at the question. "A woman shows up alone at a man's door carrying a baby," Luna stated. "What else is the man's wife going to suspect?"

"And you could see it in her expression," Sailor Pluto added.

"Can I help you?"

Returning their attention to the door, the trio found a man with black spiky hair and eyes standing in the doorway. Looking the man over, it was clear that the man was the source the Ki she had been following. Behind the man, Sailor Pluto could see the woman standing a few feet away.

Sailor Pluto nodded and gave a respectful bow. "I am Sailor Pluto," she introduced. Watching Goku's eyes widen at her name, it was clear that he knew who she was. "I have come on behalf of the late Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

Goku looked confused by the statement. "Late queen?" he asked.

From behind him, the woman laid a hand on his shoulder. "Goku, she means that Queen Serenity is dead."

At the information Goku's eyes clouded with worry and looked to Sailor Pluto for confirmation. Getting a nod, he swallowed. "And the princess?"

Sailor Pluto was surprised that Goku even knew about the princess as she had thought he was in the dark about her. Sailor Pluto found the new knowledge shed some light on Queen Serenity's request. "I'm afraid that Princess Serena was also killed," she replied. Her eyes fell on the bundle in her arms. "But she has been given a second chance at life."

Goku's gaze fell on the baby for a moment before he stepped aside. "Please come in."

Once inside, Goku led Sailor Pluto into the kitchen while the woman disappeared deeper into the house. Surveying the kitchen, Sailor Pluto took notice of a bassinet in the corner of the room where a boy of about 7 months slept. Returning her gaze to Goku, she found him pulling a chair out for her at the kitchen table. As the scout sat down, the woman returned with a baby carrier seat.

"Would you like to put the baby in here?" she asked, setting the carrier on the table.

Nodding, Sailor Pluto carefully set the princess in the carrier. "Thank you." With her arms free, Luna and Artemis decided to hop into her lap.

"Can we get you anything to drink?" Goku asked.

"A glass of water would be nice."

While Goku fetched her a glass of water, the woman quickly shut the stove off before sitting across from her. Returning with the water, Goku set it down in front of his guest before taking a seat beside his wife.

Sailor Pluto took a quick sip of her water before fixing her gaze on the woman. "I don't believe I got your name."

"Chi-Chi," the woman answered. "And you said you were Sailor Pluto."

"Correct." She gestured toward the felines in her lap. "These are Queen Serenity's advisors, Luna and Artemis of the Planet Mau."

Placing their front paws on the table, the two cats stretched a bit to dip their heads to their hosts. "Hello."

Nodding in return, Goku's gaze fell on Serena. "What happened to the Princess?"

"Before I answer that, can you please tell me how you know Princess Serena and Queen Serenity?" Sailor Pluto asked.

Goku crossed his arms and nodded. "I met Queen Serenity several years ago while I was training at Kami's Lookout," he explained. "Being the Moon Queen, Kami needed her help in restoring this world's moon. During that visit, I met the princess who was about 6 or 7 at the time. The two of us became fast friends and she often visited me—even if it got her in trouble for sneaking away from the Moon."

"Though I didn't know her as well as Goku, I considered her a close friend," Chi-Chi added. Her gaze fell on her son. "And Gohan absolutely adored her."

"She was a wonderful girl," Goku continued, "It didn't matter to her who you were; she treated everyone like a dear friend."

Her questions answered, Sailor Pluto now understood Queen Serenity's request. Queen Serenity chose Goku not because he was her good friend, but because he was Princess Serena's. Watching Goku and Chi-Chi talk about the princess, it was quite clear that they cared for her very much. Queen Serenity chose them because she knew they loved her daughter and that their love for her would be enough for them to raise her as their own.

Sailor Pluto's gaze fell on Luna. "Luna, please explain to them what happened," she said. "You're better qualified for it since you saw what happened."

Nodding, the black cat hopped up on the table; all eyes instantly on her. Swallowing, the cat began to recall what had occurred an hour earlier. How the forces of the Negaverse had attacked so suddenly that they had had virtually no time to prepare. How they had separated the princess from her protectors as to allow Queen Beryl to attack her. By the time Luna recalled how Prince Darien had defended the Moon Princess until they ultimately were killed inches from one another, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Luna crying too hard to understand, Artemis picked up where she left off as he was crying a little less hysterically. He quickly finished by telling them how Queen Serenity had used the Silver Crystal to seal the enemy away and how she had died using the last of her energy to send everyone to be reborn in the future on Earth; separating the princess from her court so the enemy couldn't find her.

Reaching out, Sailor Pluto petted the two weeping felines in an attempt to calm them. Recalling the attack was twice as hard on them as it had been on her, as she had not been forced to see everyone die right before her very eyes. She could only imagine the nightmares the two would probably have from such a traumatic event. Looking up, she found that the story had brought their hosts to tears as well; proving what she had suspected.

For the next few minutes, the group mourned the loss of the Moon Kingdom and the lives of their friends. Though Goku and Chi-Chi knew it not, the Kingdom's collapse ended the peaceful age that was the Silver Millennium. It was only a matter of time before evil forces would threaten their world once again. When everyone had calmed down, they were all faintly surprised that Serena hadn't woken up.

"We're so sorry you had to go through that horror," Chi-Chi said.

"Thank you," Artemis replied, his voice a little hoarse, "But there is nothing we can do to change the fact that the Silver Millennium is now over; we must move on."

Luna nodded. "We must ensure that the princess is protected and that we fulfill Queen Serenity's last wish."

Goku and Chi-Chi looked intrigued by the notion. "What was her last wish?"

Sailor Pluto looked them directly in the eye as she replied, "That Goku raise and protect her daughter."

"Me!?" Goku exclaimed in shock as Chi-Chi exclaimed, "Goku!?"

The two clamped their hands over their mouths as Sailor Pluto gestured for them to keep it down in front of the princess. Surprisingly, the outburst only caused the princess to shift in her sleep; otherwise oblivious to what was going on.

In a hushed voice, Chi-Chi asked, "Why Goku?"

"I didn't understand it at first either," Sailor Pluto confessed. "But after speaking with you, I'd wager that Queen Serenity chose Goku because of how you both felt about her."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, confused.

Sailor Pluto's gaze fell on the princess. "You both loved the princess and don't try and deny it—the way you spoke about her proves it."

"We weren't going to," Chi-Chi informed her. "We did love her—she was practically family."

Sailor Pluto forced herself not to smile as she fixed her red gaze on her hosts. "You have a choice to make now, and once it's made you cannot go back on it." She gestured toward the princess. "You can either take the princess in and raise her as if she were your own, or you can forsake those feelings and her memory by turning her away."

The second option earned the Keeper of Time a harsh glare. "How dare you even suggest that we would do such a thing!?" Chi-Chi snarled immediately.

"It doesn't matter what form she's in; we'll always love Serena," Goku spat with venom.

Sailor Pluto smiled at Goku's response, surprising the two and the two felines. "Congratulations, you passed."

"Passed?" Goku asked, confused.

"What does that mean?" Luna inquired, just as lost.

"Despite it being Queen Serenity's last request, I wasn't about to hand the princess over to someone who would even consider abandoning her," Sailor Pluto replied.

"So even after we told you how we met her, you still weren't convinced that we cared for Serena?" Chi-Chi asked.

Pluto shook her head. "I wanted to make sure you truly cared for her, and now that I have I cannot think of anyone better to raise and protect the princess."

Goku smiled. "I promise that we'll take care of her, but can you explain why she needs protection?"

"Queen Serenity sealed both her court and the enemy in the Silver Crystal and then set them all free," Artemis reminded him. "It's only a matter of time before they rear ugly head again and strike."

"The princess living on another planet should stall things for a while, but eventually the Negaverse will find her," Luna stated, "And when they do, it will be time for her to set out and find the other scouts."

"What do we do when that day comes?" Chi-Chi asked. "Are we just supposed to let her go?"

Just then, Serena started to stir. With wide blue eyes, the baby girl looked around. Finding Goku and Chi-Chi, the blonde cooed and reached for them.

Sailor Pluto smiled as she watched Chi-Chi pick the princess up and hold her close. Chi-Chi cooed lovingly at the baby while Goku leaned over to get a better look at the baby; his eyes shining with both love and protectiveness. Any doubts the Guardian of Time had left about their feeling were erased by the heartwarming scene before her. She had to admit, Queen Serenity had chosen the right family to raise her daughter.

"If this scene is any indication as to how much you could love her, you won't let her go alone," Sailor Pluto said. "When the time comes, you very well may find yourselves following her to help her."

Goku and Chi-Chi didn't argue with the woman. Serena had had a hold of their hearts only minutes after they met. That hold would only be stronger now that they would be the ones to raise her.

"There was one other wish that Queen Serenity made," Luna said.

"And what was that?" Goku asked, tearing his gaze away from his new daughter.

"She wanted Luna and me to help protect the princess," Artemis said.

Chi-Chi arched an eyebrow at the request. "You?" she asked.

"They are highly intelligent and were the Queen's advisors," Pluto interjected before either of the two cats could comment. "Plus they can let you know if the Negaverse attacks."

"We also happen to know where Earth is," Luna added.

"We could use the help now that we have to kids," Goku told his wife.

"I suppose," Chi-Chi agreed.

Sailor Pluto rose to her feet. "Then it is time for me to leave," she announced.

Rising to their feet, Goku and Chi-Chi escorted the scout the door; thanking her along the way. Stopping at the door, the Sailor Scout turned around and smiled at the princess. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on the blonde's head; earning a giggle as a response. Casting her gaze down, she dipped her head to the two felines.

Fixing her gaze on Goku and Chi-Chi, Pluto bowed. "Thank you for welcoming the princess into your home."

"We're happy to," Goku replied.

Turning to leave, Sailor Pluto paused in her departure. "A word of warning for you," she said. "The fall of the Moon Kingdom has brought an end to the peace of the Silver Millennium."

Goku's happy demeanor soured at the warning. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"During the Silver Millennium, this world, along with Namek and Earth were protected by the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance," Sailor Pluto replied. "Any assault on the three would bring the wrath of the Moon Kingdom on the attacker—spelling their destruction."

"What about Piccolo?" Chi-Chi asked. "He attacked us and the Moon Kingdom didn't intervene."

"Because he was from Namek, attacking him posed the problem of setting the Moon Kingdom at war with the world," Pluto answered. "Any world would love to get their hands on the Dragon Balls, and the Moon Kingdom kept them at bay. But now that the Silver Millennium is over, there is nothing keeping Dalia from falling under siege—and there are forces out there that are much more dangerous than Piccolo."

Goku and Chi-Chi paled at the news. Piccolo had been their biggest threat and they almost lost to him. If there truly were stronger enemies out there, they could be in serious trouble.

"I don't think a wish from the Eternal Dragon can keep the world safe," Luna threw in.

"Nor can we warn you from an impending alien invasion," Artemis added.

"And though I am the Guardian of Time, I am forbidden from looking into the future," Sailor Pluto said. "So I cannot warn you anymore than I am now."

Swallowing, Goku pushed his worry aside for a moment. "This warning will help tremendously," he assured them.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Now we can be semi-prepared for an attack."

"Then I'll take my leave," Pluto announced. Exiting the house, she waved over her shoulder and added, "Until we meet again," as the door began to close.

Wanting to know when that would be, Goku opened the door to ask only to find the Sailor Scout gone. Rushing out, he quickly looked around before searching the sky. Finding nothing he looked at the doorway where Chi-Chi stood with Serena and the two felines. "Did she fly away?"

Both felines looked surprised by the question. "Fly?" they asked.

Getting a nod, Luna shook her head. "Sailor Scouts can't fly," she replied. "But seeing as she just vanished, she must have returned to the Space-Time Door."

Goku looked disappointed by the newsflash. "I was hoping to ask her what she meant by 'until we meet again'."

"She must think that you'll meet again sometime in the future," Artemis replied. "But she probably couldn't—or wouldn't—tell you when that would be."

Before anyone could comment further, Serena started to cry. Immediately, Chi-Chi began to rock the baby and coo to try and calm her to no avail. Walking over to her, Goku took the baby and tried to calm her with no luck.

Sighing, Chi-Chi looked down at the two felines. "When was the last time she ate?"

Luna thought about it for a moment before replying, "Two hours ago when she was still 16," she replied. "But she hasn't been fed in this form yet."

Chi-Chi looked annoyed by the comment. "And how long has that been exactly?"

"About half an hour," Artemis answered. "And she's spent it asleep."

Chi-Chi's expression softened and she motioned for them to enter. "Let's get some food in her and then I'll continue working on dinner: we're having salmon with steamed vegetables."

At the prospect of having some of the fish, Luna and Artemis darted into the house. Chuckling, Goku followed the two felines back to the kitchen. Closing the door behind her, Chi-Chi set out to care for her new daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter.**

**Unfortunately, I don't have the next chapter planned out yet—I'm still debating whether or not to make it filler or simply to advance the plot. Unlike Another Crystal Tokyo, I sadly don't have all the chapters planned out—I have the later chapters planned for this fic, but not the early ones so I'm left trying to connect the dots at the moment.**

**Hopefully though, the chapter will be up by the end of the month.  
**

**Until then, please let me know what you thought in a review!**


End file.
